Reborn
by raysweetie
Summary: A New beginning for one of the ATeam


Reborn by Susie Owens

Rated PG13 Warning: Death of a main character Disclaimers: I don't own them. What would I do with them if I did?  
Copyright: 2002 Author Notes: This is told in two one person Murdock and Face. Face's thought will be in brackets. Spoiler for Without Reservations

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Prologue

'Damn it! It wasn't fair. I thought to myself. The doctor said he was fine. He even let him go home, if you can call Langley home. Last night he had some pizza, only a slice but still. Then that night when Hannibal checked on him he was gone. A blood clot the doctor said. Oh God! Face died all alone in his room. It's not fair! Why did he have to die? Why? Tell me why?

"Murdock, hey it's time to go! BA's waiting."

I felt someone shaking me I knew who it was but I didn't care I didn't want to leave. The funeral had been over hours ago but I had refused to leave. I didn't want Face to be alone he must be scared. I shook my head. Hannibal nodded and walked away. I sat down by my friend's final resting place. This was my fault. If only I had noticed the third man. But, I didn't and Face had paid the price, right then and there I wish that my life would end.

"Hey Face, it's me I have not left you yet. I don't want you to feel alone like you must have that night."

"Murdock, I'm sure he wasn't alone that night everyone has an angel that looks out for them."

I stopped for a moment. I knew that voice like I knew my own and anger raged inside of me like a volcano erupting. I stood up and screamed at her. I was angry all I could see was her walking away from Face, from her own brother.

"Get out of here! You have no damn right to be here! You deserted him! You walked away! "

I was screaming words at Face's half sister Ellen, words that no longer made any sense to me. I was lost and broken and before I knew it I was sobbing all the tears I had held in these last few days. I felt Ellen take me into her arms. I fought her, but relented and cried my eyes out for Face. I soon heard her tears as well. I was suddenly glad she was here. It was a connection, not a big one but a small one, a connection to Face. We both cried for a long time in that graveyard by Face's grave that day on March 5th.

Part One

That was two years ago. Ellen and I were now married. We fell in love, not that day but later. We spent more time together out of love for Face. That brought us together. We were married on April 12th, it was a nice wedding and I knew Face was near I could feel him. I still miss him. Ellen soon told me she was going to have a baby. Nine months later, I was in the delivery room with Ellen waiting for the arrival of our first child. We found out it was a boy and we both agreed on his name. I watched the birth of my son. It was the most wonderful sight a father could ever see. I watched as his head appeared. He was so small, wrinkled but beautiful. Soon the nurse had him and handed him to the doctor. I watched as the doctor turned him upside down and slapped him and then I heard my son let out air and cry. The nurse took my son and wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to Ellen and she smiled at me.

"Say hello to your son, Murdock."

I looked down at him. "Hello, Templeton Albert Murdock."

Hey, watch who you are slapping pal. Boy, you go to bed and wake up by someone slapping your butt. Boy, is he going to get it! Wait a minute, why does everything seem big? Hey, what was in that pizza last night? Hey, hey, put me down! I can walk, thank you. Okay don't panic, Face, something strange is going on. Why can't I remember? Oh look, it's Ellen. She seemed tired and also big. When did she get big? There's another face looking at me. Oh, its Murdock, he's big too. What's he saying? Templeton Albert Murdock? That's not my name. I'd better straighten him out right now!

"Murdock, stop being funny. My last name is Peck, not Murdock and my middle name is not Albert."

I somehow made my son cry and I felt bad about it. "Ellen, is Tempy okay?"

Tempy? Did he just call me Tempy? And why is he talking to Ellen like I'm not here?

"Hello Murdock! I am not invisible."

I watched Ellen hold our son. "I think he is just tried and so am I. Murdock, why don't you go home and see us in the morning?"

I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. Then touched my son's tiny little fingers and he grasped them, I smiled at him. I slowly removed my finger from his grasp. I watched him and it seemed like he didn't want to let go. I looked down at him and into those blue eyes.

"Daddy loves you Tempy."

I got up, kissed his little head and headed for the door.

Oh my, I now realized I was a baby, a newborn baby and Murdock and Ellen were my parents. I was no longer Templeton Peck, ladies man, con artist. I was Templeton Albert Murdock, nickname Tempy. Yuck! I had to do something about that and Murdock was my daddy. I suddenly didn't want him to leave.

"Murdock, please don't go! Murdock, come back!"

I heard my son Tempy crying, I wanted to go back but Ellen said he was just tired. I nodded and headed for the waiting room where my three friends had been waiting.

"Well fool, how much does he weigh? Does he have all of his toes?"

I laughed at BA. "Yeah, big guy he has all of his toes, he weighs 8lbs and he is the most beautiful baby you have ever seen."

"Ah Murdock, that guy over there, once his baby is born, may disagree with you."

I looked over at the unofficial member of our team Frankie Santana I just wanted to slap him silly, but I smiled at him instead. "Well, he may Frankie. That's his right but I know I am right. Guys, he's still with Ellen but when they take him to the nursery you will be able to see him."

"I can't wait to see him Murdock, " Hannibal replied. "I bet he looks just like you."

"I think he may have my smarts but I think he has Ellen's looks, " I replied.

About an hour later, we were standing at the window as the nurse held up my son and he seemed to look at me and then he smiled.

Murdock was back and with Hannibal, BA and Frankie. Oh they are all here. I will give them one of my best smiles.

I was stunned and almost fainted, I think BA grabbed me and looked at me with concern in his eyes. That smile my son smiled was Face's. He smiled just like Face.  
Part Two

I stared at my son. How could this be? He smiled again and then I knew. I knew that smile anywhere; it was Face's. Face had come back and he was my son. Suddenly, my knees buckled under me and I went down.

I saw Murdock go down. I was suddenly scared and I wanted to call, but all I could do was cry and believe me, I did.

"Murdock, man, are you okay?"

I was slowly helped up by BA and I saw the look of concern on his face. I grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"Knock it off, Fool. What happened? Why did you faint?"

"Yes, Captain, why did you faint?"

I looked at my teammates. How could I tell them Face was back, that he was my son? They would think I was crazy, I mean really crazy. So, I just made something up.

"Sorry, I scared you guys. I guess all the excitement of my son's birth just caught up to me."

"You okay now, Fool?"

"Yeah BA, I'm fine." I turned away from them and looked back at Face. I wanted to hold him again, but I knew I had to wait, go home and get some rest. I smiled at him and he smiled back, my son Faceman.

"You coming, Murdock?"

"Yeah Hannibal, I'm coming." I waved to Face, my son. "Bye Bye! Facey."

"Did you just call your baby Facey, Fool?" BA growled.

Oh no I had made a slip of the tongue, okay Murdock, don't panic! You can get out of this. I turned to BA with a gleam of mischief in my eyes. "BA, you better get your ears checked I said Tempy not Facey. " I then walked away. I needed to think.

I watched my friends leave I could not believe this, I was Murdock and Ellen's son. I mean how weird is that. I felt strange about this and at the same time good about it. I felt that this time around I would have caring parents and I was happy as I could be. I wanted to break out in song but all I could was cry. So I did, but between you and me I was singing my heart out. I watched as the nurses fussed over me.

"Oh aren't you the sweetest baby, yes you are. Do you want to be held?"

Hey, you can hold me anytime you want. The name is Templeton Peck. No wait, it's Templeton Murdock, man, I got to remember that. You doing anything tonight?

"My you sure are a fussy one " the nurse laughed. She turned to the other nurse in the room. "I don't know what wrong with him maybe the doctor should see him?"

"Betsy he's fine. He's just fussy. Put him back in the cradle, he will fall asleep and get those bottles ready for the feeding. Oh baby Murdock is breast fed."

Breast fed? Oh great I'm going to suck my sister. No, she not my sister any more. She is my mother. Man! this is so confusing. Hum... oh, what smells? Oh it's me. Hey, I stink over here, need changing. Hey, baby smells.. phew! Boy! what a smell.

The nurse hearing Face cry went over and picked him up. "Phew, you need a new diaper."

Figure it out did you? You are such a genius.

"Betsy, take care of the Murdock's baby then take him to his mom."

Betsy took Face and changed his diaper, then took him to his mom. "Hey there look who is here to visit you."

Ellen held out her hands to her son. "Oh Tempy, oh baby! You are so beautiful and perfect."

"Well I try to be prefect, Ellen... I mean mom. I got to get you guys to stop calling me Tempy. Hey, where's Murdock?"

Ellen held her son close to her. "Don't cry, little one. " She looked at Betsy. "Why is he crying?"

Betsy smiled down at the baby. "I really don't know. He's been fussy ever since your husband left. Maybe he's just hungry."

Ellen smiled at her son. "Are you hungry, Tempy?"

Yeah I guess I am hungry. Please, bring on the chow.

Ellen lowered her gown so her son could nurse. She listened to his loud suckling.

Hum..yum now this is grade A milk. BA you sure are missing a treat.

"Boy he was hungry," replied Betsy. Ellen looked up at her. "Yeah he's quiet now too. I guess he was hungry."

"Either that or he misses me." I replied as a walk into the room.

Ellen looked up at me and smiled. "Hi darling. Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, I did Ellen, thank you for asking."

Hey, hold on Murdock...I mean daddy, is back. Got to get him to notice me. Okay Face just one more mouth full. Hum, this is good.

I looked at Ellen and Face and he was enjoying his lunch I could tell by the smacking sounds he was making. Then he stopped and looked up at me and held out his arms. Ellen looked please but at the same time surprised.

"I think he wants you to hold him. Here take him. He's starting to drop off."

I took my son in my arms and whispered ."Welcome back, Face."

I yawned as I looked up at Murdock. Murdock I'm so glad to be back. I felt my eyes growing heavy and knew I was going to sle...zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Part Three

It was now Templeton, I mean Face's first birthday. I still have not told them who Templeton really was. I don't think they would believe me any way. I spend so much time with him. I made sure my son was never alone or far from my side. I knew this bothered Ellen, she said I was overprotective. But she just didn't understand. If I had just protected him that night...

I sat down on the floor next to Face. He looked up at me and gave me one of his blocks.

This is for you, Murdock. It is a nice block. Murdock you are the best daddy I ever had. I love you daddy.

"Lu dada."

I jumped up and picked up Face and ran into the kitchen. "Ellen! Ellen! " I stopped, to see Hannibal and BA had arrived.

"What 's all the fuss, Fool?"

"Templeton talked." I said proudly.

Ellen hurried over to me and took Face. "Oh really? What did he say?"

"Lu dada." I said proudly.

"Oh my, did you guys hear that? My Tempy said "Lu dada."

I watched as Hannibal and BA gathered around Face. "So you said dada huh, Tempy." said Hannibal.

"You know mama always told me, mama was usually the first words."

I glared at BA "Well Face's was dada so there."

I suddenly felt everyone glaring at me. "You called him Face again Fool."

"What do you mean again?"

"I mean I heard you call him Face that day at the hospital. "

BA grabbed me and lifted me off the floor. "Stop calling Tempy, Face. That is not his name."

"Let go of me, " I growled he's my son not yours and I will call him Face if I want to. Face hates to be called Tempy."

I was afraid that BA was going to hurt Murdock. He didn't understand and I could not yet talk except lu dada. Which meant I love you daddy. I knew there was only one thing to do to save Murdock. So I let out my best one-year-old scream and let me tell you I let it rip.

I pulled away from BA and was at my son's side before Ellen could blink. "See what you did you ugly mudsucker?"

Ellen reached to take Face but I would not give him to her instead I walked out of the kitchen and into our back yard and sat down on the swing with Face. I knew I had to calm down. They didn't understand that I was holding Face. I looked at him for a long time.

"Face I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. I love you, Face." I kissed the top of his head.

Okay this is getting kind of mushy but at least I saved Murdock, my daddy. I turned around to see Ellen walking towards us. I watched her sit down beside us.

"Murdock? Are you okay?"

Wow! what a great mommy. Murdock goes off the handle and she is concerned for him. I looked up at him and tried to read his face, not an easy thing to do.

I looked at Ellen. I know she is concerned but I really don't think she will understand this. I swallowed before I answered her.

"Ellen, I believe with all my heart that our baby is Face." I waited for her reaction. She nodded her head.

"I see. So what makes you think this?"

Well at least she didn't yell at me or say I was crazy. "He's got Face's smile. Oh Ellen, you remember that smile don't you? And look at his eyes, look at the depths of them the eyes of an angel."

Hey Murdock, don't lay it on so thick.

I watched Ellen look at Face's eyes. "They are blue. Murdock our son is very lucky to have once been Face."

I looked at her. "Then you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe. I think Tem needs a change, yes I do. Murdock I' m going to change Tem okay?"

I smiled at her. "Okay. Here that Face? Ellen believes me."

I wanted to say, yeah all right Murdock but all I managed was al bite dada. Ellen took me into the house and began to change me. Good thing too, I was starting to ripen. I giggled as she changed me but wanted her to hurry up. Then I noticed she was crying I stop giggling and looked at her. What was wrong? I saw Hannibal walk in.

"Ellen, are you all right?"

"No, Hannibal. I think Murdock is losing it. He thinks our son is a reincarnation of Face. Oh what am I going to do? Hannibal I am so scared for me and for Tem."

I stared at her. I try hard to say to her. No Ellen, Murdock is right, I am Face. But all I said was No, nothing else came out. Man this is so frustrating. I wanted to be able to talk at least words that people understood. I watched Hannibal as he comforted Ellen.

"Ellen, I will have a doctor talk to Murdock. Even after so long, Murdock still blames himself for Face's death."

"Hannibal, thank you. I am taking Tem and going somewhere safe until Murdock gets help."

"Ellen, is that really necessary?"

"Yes, I believe it is. I have an aunt I can stay with. We will be fine Hannibal. Please, look after Murdock."

I was stunned. Ellen was leaving Murdock and taking me with her. Well, no way... no how. I was not just going to take this. I screamed loud just to make sure Murdock heard it and believe me he did. Murdock came racing inside like a bat out of hell.

"What's wrong with Face? Why did he scream? Here, give him to me!"

"No Murdock, Tem is just sleepy he's fighting sleep. I'm going to put him down and take a nap too."

I watched Murdock nod his head as Ellen walked away with me. I cried out to him holding out my little hands. "DaDa"

I watched Ellen go to our room with Face wondering why he was making such a fuss. I decided to go and see. As I enter the room Ellen was packing.

"Ellen, what's going on?"

She turned to me "Murdock, I am leaving you until you get help and I am taking Tem with me."

I was stunned "Why Ellen? What did I do?"

"You know what, Murdock. I can't take this any more. Our son is not Richard."

I was angry. How dare her call Face, Richard.

"His name is not Richard!"

She backed away from me holding our son close to her. "Murdock can't you see, you need help? And until you do I will not stay here. I am taking Tem and leaving."

Oh man she leaving him. Murdock, say something don't let her take me away from you please. I stretched out my hand saying his name.

"Murdee Murdee"

I ran in front of the door. "Please Ellen, please stay, I was kidding. I know he's not..." I stopped and pointed. "See, he called me Murdee, my name."

Ellen looked at me with pity. "Oh Murdock, grow up! Don't try to find us because you won't. You need help. Face is dead and he is not ever coming back."

I watched as Ellen walked out of my life taking Face with her. I stood there stunned, too upset to move, again Face had been taken away from me. I flopped down on the bed and cried my heart out.  
Part Four

I'm not sure how long I laid on the bed crying. Why was this happening? Why didn't anyone else see it? Okay I could understand maybe Ellen not seeing Face in our son but Hannibal and BA. I just didn't understand. They should had seen the signs. I mean Face was part of our family since we meant in Nam. I was suddenly angry. How dare Ellen take away my son, what gave her the right? I would never hurt him so I called him. Face. Big deal. What was so wrong with that? I knew that the only way to find out was to go a search for them. And I knew just who to asked.

I got up and headed down the stairs. I walked into the living room where Hannibal and BA were sitting watching T.V. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both looked towards me.

"You want anything, Murdock?" Hannibal asked me, as if he didn't know.

"Yes," came my answer. "My son."

BA 's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "What about Ellen?"

I stared back at him, never once flinching. "She took my son from me. As far as I am concerned, she made her bed and now she can sleep in it. I just want my son."

I watched as Hannibal got up and approached me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Murdock, do you know or even understand why Ellen left?"

I glared at him, my eyes blazing. "Yes, I know. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No Captain, I don't think you are stupid, but I do think you need help."

"I don't need help! There is nothing wrong with me! I just need Face!"

I knew yelling at them was stupid, but my heart ached. All I could do was yell, which was not helping at all, as I soon found out when BA grabbed me and knocked me hard against the wall.

"Face is dead, Murdock. He ain't never coming back. Your son can't replace him. He is his own being. Hannibal's right, fool, you need help."

I tried to pull away from BA and the wall but BA had me pinned too tight.

"Let me go, you ugly mudsucker!"

"BA, hold him while I call the VA."

I was stunned. "No! Hannibal! Please, don't call the VA!" I was now frightened. I had been free of the VA for years and didn't want to go back. I just wanted Face.

"I'm sorry, Murdock."

I suddenly found strength in me and some how managed to get loose from BA. I ran towards the door, hearing Hannibal tell BA to stop me. BA had managed to get in front of me, but I slipped under him. Don't ask me how, I just did it. I ran out the door and jumped into my car and drove away. If they wouldn't help me find Face, I would do it myself.

(I watched Ellen, my mom, as she took me out of the car seat. I noticed tears in her eyes and took my little year-old hand and wiped one away. She smiled at me.)

"It's okay, Tempy, everything will be okay."

(How could she say that? It's wasn't okay and it never would be, not without Murdock. We were not a family. Why did she think that leaving Murdock would be right? I knew who I was or had been. If only I could make her see it. I was once Face and only Murdock knew. I heard a noise and turned my body around as best I could. I saw a strange woman heading towards us. So not knowing this woman, I clung to Ellen's neck )

"Mummme scared."

"It's okay Tempy, this is your great Aunt Flo."

(I watched her smile at this Aunt Flo)

"He's a little sleepy. It's been a long drive."

"Oh here, Ellen, let me hold the little darling."

(Her voice cut right thought me it was loud and sharp. I didn't want her to hold me, so I clung tighter to my mom. But Ellen gave me to her. I let out a cry to the only person I wanted right now.)

"Murdee! Murdee!"

"Murdee? Who is Murdee?"

"He's no one important. Here give me Tempy."

(I was so stunned. I stopped crying. Ellen had said Murdock was no one important. I stared at her and placed my thumb in my mouth to think. I was so hurt, then Aunt Flo spoke and I looked at her.)

"Whoever he is. He seems very important to Tempy. Ellen, come in so we can talk. I know you didn't mean what you said."

(Ellen nodded as she carried me inside the house and placed me on the floor. I sat there and listened to them.)

"No, I didn't mean what I said. Murdock's my husband and I left him."

"I see. Why did you leave him? Did he beat you?"

(Hey watch it, Aunt Flo! Murdock would never hurt any woman.)

"No. He would never hurt me. I could never have found a greater man."

"Then I don't understand."

"He believes that our son is ...was once his best friend Face in another life."

"I see and you don't?"

"No. It's silly to believe that."

"Ellen, has he harmed the child?"

"No. Murdock would rather die, then harm his son."

"Ellen, you want to lose your family because your husband wants to believe Tempy is this Face. Let me ask you something?"

"Yes, Aunt Flo?"

"Is it worth it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love this Murdock?"

(I listened carefully, watching Ellen's eyes. I saw the truth in them. No matter what she told Aunt Flo, I know the truth. She still loved him.)

"Yes, I still love him. Oh Aunt Flo, what am I going to do?"

"Honey, go back to him. Don't let this ruin your marriage. Go back and ask him to talk to someone. You go with him, support him, but remember it is possible."

(Hey, I think I'm beginning to like you Aunt Flo. I saw Ellen wipe her tears and smile at Aunt Flo. I clapped my hands when I heard her answer.)

"Thank you, Aunt Flo. I will go back to Murdock and maybe we can save our marriage. And I will go with him to talk to someone."

"Good Honey and be patient with him, if he doesn't want to go .

(Ellen nodded as she took me out and placed me back in the car seat.)

"Tempy, we are going home to daddy."

"Murdee!"

"Yes Murdee."

(When we arrived at the house the van and Murdock's car were gone. They were no where in sight. I placed my thumb back into my mouth and placed my head on Ellen 's shoulder. I hoped they would come home soon. Suddenly, I heard the van pull up and BA and Hannibal got out. I looked for Murdock 's car, but it was not behind them. Ellen, with me, ran over to them.)

"Hannibal! BA! Where's Murdock?"

"I think he out looking for you, kid. BA and I chased him, but we lost him."

"Then he will be back?"

(I watched Hannibal shake his head )

"I don't know, kid, maybe."

"But he's has to. I love him.."

(BA glared at her)

"You should have thought about that before you broke his heart."

(Ellen held me and said nothing. She just turned and marched into the house. I turned and looked towards the road. Hurry home, Murdock, please we need you)  
I have no idea how long I have been driving. Maybe an hour or more, I lost track of time. I was beginning to wonder if Ellen was right. Did I still blame myself for that night? If only I had checked everything carefully. I should have known there was another man. But I didn't and Face paid the price for my mistake. Was I looking for any excuse to get Face back, even pretending my son was him? I parked my car on the side of the road to think. I didn't want to lose my family and I would if I didn't do something and do it now. I drove back home to try and get Hannibal to tell me where Ellen had gone. As I pulled in, I saw her car. I leapt out and ran into the house.

"Ellen! Ellen! Please, we need to talk."

"Hello, Murdock."

I ran to her and took her into my arms. "Oh Ellen, please, come back to me. I promise I will drop this whole idea of thinking Tem is Face. I love you so much and I love Tem."

I felt Ellen arms tighten around my waist. "I love you too, Murdock. It's okay to nickname our son Face, after your friend and my brother, I think he would be honored."

I kissed Ellen. I would keep my promise that from now on my son was just that, my son.

(We were now a family, Murdock, Ellen and I. But Murdock no longer thought of me as the Face he once knew, I was now his son. He'd call me Face for a nickname but he never acted like I was Face. I'm now six years old and starting school. I stand there all dressed in this silly suit and Murdock is smiling at me.)

"Well Tem, it's your first day of school."

"Daddy, I look silly."

(Murdock went down to my level and looked at me smiling.)

"Faceman, no matter what you wear, you always make it shine."

(I looked up and smiled. Murdock had done it, he had kept his promise to Ellen. But he knew who I was, or had been. Maybe in time, we would both forget, but, for now, I had been given a great gift. Another chance in life and this time with a caring family. I was going to enjoy it. I gave Murdock a hug.)

"I love you, daddy."

'I love you too, Face.. always."

Murdock came down the stairs. Hannibal and BA watched him as he sat down on the sofa.

"How's Face?" Hannibal asked

Murdock smiled at them. "I think Face was dreaming, he called me daddy."

Hannibal and BA both grinned at each other, but said nothing

The End 


End file.
